


A nightmare dressed like a daydream

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, a story about different types of angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: Guardian angels and angels of death never got along, but could Nozomi and Eli be different?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic involving fantasy so maybe it doesn’t make a lot of sense but bear with me hehe I hope you enjoy the story!

**Introduction  
  
**

The sun is timidly starting to get out of its hidden place, rising up high in the sky as its first sunrays enter in your bedroom, illuminating it at the same time your phone rings with the sound of a new incoming message.

You yawn and open your eyes groggily to take a look at the information the text contains, which includes your next “job” if it could be called like that. You sigh and groan heavily as you head to take a shower and braid your hair, making its purple color stand out against the black of your dress, getting ready to slow driving your car to your destination: the hospital.

It's still too soon for visiting hours but that doesn’t stop you from entering in the hospital and move through the hallways full of nurses and doctors. As you walk by, you lightly blow some air, confusing all of them as you head, freely and unseen, to your destination.

This is your daily job, the places and people might change but at the end is always the same and even if you can’t quite stand it, it helps to pay the bills and too much to your complete dislike, you’re obligated to carry it out so you just try do it in the most pleasant way possible.

As you turn the corner, you stop dead in your tracks and quietly wait and observe closely from the outside of the room, almost hidden behind the wall, the scene developing in front of you.

Again, like almost every day, she's there sat on the bed, today on the bed of an elderly woman in her last breath. She’s holding her hand, caressing it with a soft smile adorning her face as some sweet and comforting words come out from her lips, trying to relax and reassure the other woman.

You see her squeezing the woman's hand one last time before standing up elegantly and say goodbye to her with a soft "I'll see you" as she flashes her a last smile before getting out of the room with a sad look upon her face and ready to cry at any second as you observe her, following her figure with your gaze until she disappears at the end of the hallway.

You want to hate her. You want to hate her soft comforting voice able to calm and relax people while she caresses their hands, taking their fear away so they no longer suffer. Her sweet smile, her pale skin, her blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes... You want to hate how everything about her is perfect, damn, even her job is easier than yours but as you observe her departure, broken like she is, you just can't bring yourself to hate her because no matter how different you two are, how easy or hard are your jobs, she suffers the same as you do.

You sigh, shaking your head and enter in the room, smiling gently at the elderly woman looking at you attentively as you approach to her bed.

\- Have you come for me? - she asks you calmly with a soft smile on her face as you nod at her - I'm ready.

You hold her hand and take all the energy and pain she’s feeling away, seeing how her eyes start to close and the rhythm of her heart slowly drops until its beating ceases completely and the line of her heartbeat monitor goes flat. You look at the peaceful and happy expression upon her face, bringing some comfort in you knowing she didn't suffer as she left. You take a last glance at her then kiss her forehead.

\- Remember you'll always be loved. Have a good trip – you whisper into her ear as you see her body relax completely, exhaling her last breath and stay there until the doctors come to certify her death.

With your work done, you can leave the room and head off the hospital, waving your hand imperceptibly as you walk by to make everybody forget they ever saw you there and step out into the cold weather, being received by cold air hitting your face, obliging you to put up the collar of your jacket to keep some warmth in as you walk faster to your car.

\- I don't know how you can do it - says a soft and feminine voice behind you, making you stop dead in your tracks.

\- Neither I do, honestly - you answer tiredly, not bothering to turn around to face her. She's right, you really don't know how can you go killing people but it's your job after all, it's what you've been predestined to do since you were born. You're an angel of death and that can’t be changed.

You keep walking to your car, not looking back for a second and start the engine, ready to leave the place once for all.

You don’t know why but you really can't face her, you can’t stand the look of disappointment upon her face or the hurt in her eyes knowing what you do, as if you were an assassin or something like that.

The day ends with you being delighted to not have coming across the blonde angel again at any other of your destinations except in your dreams as you close your eyes ready to sleep after a long day. Her angelic face appears hazily in them, adorned with a pained expression upon it, making you feel guilty and somehow, also feel the same pain she does.  
  



	2. How can you stand it?

**How can you stand it?**   
  


You wake up frightened by the sound of a new text with all the details of a new job and the picture of your next victim as the moon slowly starts to go down to leave room to the sun, indicating the start of a new day.

Your back hits the mattress again as you fall heavily onto it, grunting tiredly and sleepily before having to get ready for the day, hoping you don't get to see the blonde angel at all or otherwise not so soon, although part of you wants to see her again even if it just to look at her out of the corner of your eye.

Luckily for you, she seems to have gone before you even got to the place and just as any other day, the job goes smoothly and quickly but that doesn’t imply it isn’t sad to take somebody’s life away. A life that had so much to live ahead…

As you go for a walk to clear your mind off, taking advantage of the streets being empty given the time of the day, you see a familiar figure sat over the banks of the river. The first sunrays of the day impact against her pale skin making her blonde hair shine brighter than usually, creating a perfect halo over her, worthy of an angel.

You want to pass by, ignore her and keep walking but the sad, almost teary look upon her face make your feet carry out their own path until they end leading you to her direction, standing close to her but not enough, not wanting to make your presence noticed by her before you decide to go against everything your mind says not to do and sit next to her, greeting her politely, disturbing her with your voice and presence.

\- How are you doing? – you ask awkwardly, not knowing how to break the ice and start a conversation with her. Truth is you’ve never been good at being social or making conversations with anybody…

She’s so disturbed by it, that she only accomplishes to throw you a murderous stare that leave you silent by such coldness, making you raise your hands in surrender.

\- Sorry, stupid question, didn’t meant to perturb you or your peace.

\- It's okay, I wasn’t expecting anybody. I'm sorry too – she says sighing, momentarily losing her sight of the river.

\- Are you… okay? – you say, thinking how she’s harder to talk to than you originally thought.

\- Yeah. It's just... difficult to see how innocent people you’ve been watching over have to die, even more if they’re in their young age and there’s nothing you can do about it except bringing some comfort as they’re about to leave – she says sighing longer this time, resting her head above her crossed arms as her gaze gets lost again into the river and you can’t help but agree with her and her words.

\- It's even harder if you're the one having to take those innocent lives away - you say as her blue eyes stare at you sadly, feeling like she could take a look right into your soul with just one glance.

\- How can you even stand it? – she asks curiously.

\- I don’t know. I just do – you say shrugging your shoulders – Honestly, it’s never easy, not even when having to take bad people’s lives away. No matter what kind of crime they committed or what they did, they’re still people, humans so you’re still taking a life away. But other times, like when it comes to little kids or old people… those times feel harder and sometimes even heartbreaking.

As you confess to her that, you close your eyes inhaling hard, not wanting to think about it when you suddenly feel the soft and warm touch of her hand over yours, stroking it lightly, trying to erase the sadness you’re feeling. Her touch is comforting and warm contrasting with your cold one, it feels perfect somehow and when you open your eyes again to take a look at her, you see nothing but understanding written all over her face.

You hate to admit it but strangely and against all odds, you have never felt so comfortable talking with anybody as you do with her; sharing thoughts, opinions… and feeling a mutual understanding over the similarities of your jobs.

As time flies by, both of you get hooked up in the conversation, losing all tracks before you have to part ways to do some errands; unlikely to any common thought, and even if you’re an angel of death, you still have a normal life as human, your job is the only thing unusual.

Once the day is over, you fall tiredly onto your bed, closing your eyes as a torrent of images of the day pile up in your mind, remembering the conversation and the little details of your previous encounter: the feeling of her touch against your skin and it gentleness, the way her eyes get cloudy with sadness or how they shine bright as she smiles or laughs, engulfing you in the middle of a sea full of emotions…

As her radiant face comes to get burned into your mind, her caring and understanding expression adorning it, you can’t help but be delighted to have approached to her to try and start a conversation but the more you think about it, the more uneasy you feel, thinking how it could have been a mistake and it could end turning against you.

Guardian and death angels are completely the opposite, they don’t even get along or are able to talk civically without starting a quarrel or a fight, as far as you know. So talking the way you two did like normal people do, is something to be aware of in case something serious would happen. And with that doubt questioning your mind, you end falling asleep trying to solve it.


	3. Nice to formally meet you

**Nice to formally meet you**

After that first official meeting, there were more to come. So wanting nothing more than to converse longer with her, you decided to be brave enough to talk to her every time both of you crossed paths and soon enough, it was established as a routine.

One day, after taking the last breath of an unpleasant man, you leave the building you’re in looking for the path she went through when she left. You’re about to give up on your searching for her, not finding her anywhere around you, when a soft but bright radiance stops you dead in your tracks, letting you know she’s close by.

As you slowly and silently step closer to her side, you’re startled by an unexpected but excited greeting as if she was waiting you or had already noticed you even when you tried to be quiet in your steps.

\- Good morning.

\- Hey – you say smiling at her radiant and contagious smile.

\- I apologize. I don’t think I introduced myself formally, did I? I’m Eli Ayase, pleasure to meet you – she says formally, lifting her hand to be shaken.

You grin at her, not being surprised by her politeness, she’s an angel after all.

\- We weren't introduced formally. I'm Nozomi Tojo – you say, shaking her hand as she smiles at you, blushing lightly and you can’t help but think how cute she is.

As your hands connect, you feel a faint spark but let it go thinking about it being an electric shock.

The two of you start to walk slowly, talking about the last job both of you had and nothing in particular, just petty things when you realize it became easier than you thought to establish a conversation with her than previously and how your departure cause you to feel empty inside at the same instant she leaves you all by yourself.

That same night, you fall asleep peacefully for the first time in days, with her name floating in your mind and her smile erasing any consuming thought of the dangers of keep getting close to her.

From that day on, you also realize you two seem to have reached a silent agreement of staying behind, waiting for the other to end her job to walk part of your way together, simply talking in a friendly way or just in silence, enjoying the company of the other.

As time goes by and you two keep hanging out, you start to develop and feel a strange feeling growing up in you. There’s a strange confrontation about the incessant warnings of your mind, warning you about the dangerous situation you’re getting yourself into as you both keep getting closer, knowing about the risk of tainting her purity with the evilness of your nature and your heart rejecting and ignoring every single one of those warnings, refusing to stop getting closer to her and get to know her more, refusing to change or forget about your new and developing affection towards her.

One day, you decide to make a bold move and invite her to have a dessert with you. She looks surprised and doubtful at first but ends accepting, not after making clear she won’t let you pay for her meal at all and right there, it's when you discover how stubborn she could be.

Both of you decide to take it easy going for a parfait while getting to know more about the other in a friendly conversation whilst eating them.

You realize she isn’t as cold as you thought she was, instead she’s sweet and somehow warm and really cute, it’s amusing to make her blush and see her face acquiring a red hue and somehow, you realize you just started to love that color on her cheeks contrasting against her pale skin.

The more you talk, the more you discover about her like she’s quarter Russian or that she has a younger sister and a grandma that absolutely adores although she lives alone and has little time to see them because of her work as guardian angel. She admits that like you, she doesn’t like her job because it makes her heart sorrow, and if she could quit being an angel, she’d gladly do it but she has to and it helps to pay the bills so she just go with it, trying not to let it affect her. Somehow, it seems like you two have more things in common than what you originally thought.

After hours of conversation, both of you leave to your new jobs’ destinations, not before hoping to see the other soon.

But it’s a cloudy day when Eli calls you, proposing you to go to a library shop then go for a little walk around the shopping center you‘re both in, just spending some time together. You let her drag you around, smiling at her fondly when, like a little kid, she stares and points out the chocolate of a shop window. Chocolate, after all, it’s her biggest weakness.

You giggle at her while she pouts at you then takes your hand and drags you into a hoodie’s shop to try different outfits over you, wanting to change your clothes’ style.

\- Please? You have to brighten a little – she says smiling at you while still pouting lightly.

You really want it too, to wear clothes that aren't always dark but sadly it goes against the death angels’ dress code, she should know better about it as a guardian angel as they also have a similar dress code but with light colors.

\- Elichi… as much as I'd like to brighten up my wardrobe like you say, I can't. As a death angel, it goes against our dress code - you say trying to fight to not succumb to her adorable pouting but she's giving you those sad puppy eyes, making you clench your eyes and pinch your nose before exhaling a long sigh – What if we make a deal? I'll use bright color clothes at home if you use dark ones while staying with me. What do you say? – you ask her with a soft smile, tilting your head trying to convince her while you observe her biting lightly her lower lip, contemplating the deal.

\- Mmh, okay – she says shyly, blushing softly as she takes your hand, shaking it to close the deal then tugs it, shoving you into the changing room as she hands you a pair of light grey sport pants and a light purple hoodie.

She obliges you to try them on and show them to her to see if they fit on you, too much of your embarrassment, then she giggles, giving you her thumbs up on your outfit, letting you know that you can go to the cashier to pay for them and finally get to plan your sweet revenge, making her try on different outfits, each one uglier than the previous one.

You try not to laugh at her every time she shows them to you, seeing her cute frown and pout, attempting to not melt at her expressions.

\- The last one, I promise – you say still giggling at her whilst handing her a dark blue hoodie and some black sport pants. She looks at you, not believing you, crossing her arms while sighing before giving up and taking the outfit to try it on and show it to you one last time.

You give her your thumbs up on her outfit and wait for her to pay for it so you two can go home together, wanting to spend more time with the other, not ready to end the impromptu date yet.

As both of you enter in your home, she shyly looks around, paying special attention to the decoration in it.

\- You really have a nice house – she says politely – I’m actually surprised it’s not all painted in dark colors – she says giggling clearly teasing you. Who would have thought she could actually tease you?

\- Very funny of you – you say playfully, rolling your eyes and gaining a playful shove from her which you return by ruffling her silky hair.

You two decide to rent and watch a movie together in the couch while eating some popcorn as you cover both of you with a blanket to not get cold while sitting on the opposite extreme of the couch, keeping your distance from her although you want nothing more than to feel her closer, to feel her warmth and smell her fragrance...

Slowly, as the movie and time advances, you two start to get closer unconsciously, ending snuggled into each other and like that, both of you slowly drift to sleep in the arms of the other.


	4. You look like my next mistake

**You look like my next mistake**

Next morning, you wake up groggily with the sound of the television still on as the first sunrays of the day sneak into the room, hitting softly your face while feeling a warm body snuggled against your chest, wrapped tightly into your arms.

You stare at her peaceful face while she sleeps: the cute wrinkles on her nose, her disheveled hair and kissable lips slightly open, making you giggle lightly yet make you want to taste them but as you feel her restlessly moving, you close your eyes quickly, not wanting the angel in your arms to see you creepily staring at her.

As she slowly starts to wake up, opening lazily her eyes, both of your phones start to ring with the sound of a new incoming text, making both of you sigh in almost perfect synchrony. You open your eyes only to find her staring at you intensely while blushing nervously.

\- Good morning – you say smiling softly at her, still sleepily.

\- M-Morning – she says shyly, quickly averting her eyes while she tries to untangle herself from your arms, standing up on her feet awkwardly – I-I should go! I-I have to work, yep, work – she says quickly gathering all her things then checking her phone.

You nod startled by her sudden rush, wanting to ask her if she wants to have something quick for breakfast but before you can even have the chance to do it, she’s already slipping through the door without saying any other word, making you feel slightly disappointed, already missing her presence and the warmth of her body in between your arms.

She avoids you for the rest of the day, darkening the nice start of the day you had while admiring the sleeping beauty in your arms until abruptly, all of that bubble got exploited.

Somehow, you find yourself thinking about her and repeating that wakening for the whole day; the feel of her body snuggled tightly into yours, her warmth, her fragrance, the sparkle in her eyes as they open groggily and her cute yet nervous blush… you want to repeat it again and that thought makes your heart ache because you know it’s something you shouldn’t desire, it’s a forbidden sin.

Next day, you expect her to keep avoiding you but then again she goes and surprises you as you get out of the hospital, finding her standing outside, waiting for you with an ice-cream in hand and an apologetic expression upon her face.

\- This is my way to say sorry for running away like that yesterday morning and have been avoiding you for the whole day – she apologizes, looking regretful.

\- I like this way to say sorry – you say teasing her – I admit my face is not the best thing to see as you first wake up in the morning – you say winking at her, wrinkling your nose and showing her your tongue, trying to not make her feel guilty about it.

\- No, no, your face is beautiful, I mean… – she shutters while blushing hard, making you giggle – You… I-It’s pleasant to see your face as I wake up.

Now it’s your turn to blush.

\- I’m glad you think that – you say shyly, trying to hide your embarrassment while eating more of you ice-cream as you two keep walking with calmness, heading to the banks of the river where you two started to talk for the first time.

\- I just got nervous to be so close to you so I ended running away but not because of you, I wanted us to spend more time together, I mean, hang out more as friends but I... – she suddenly stops talking, fidgeting her fingers, afraid of have said too much, or maybe not enough.

\- It’s okay, the feeling is mutual. I also want to spend more time together - you start saying, taking one of her hands in yours, squeezing it – But as more than friends… I just hope you won’t be nervous around me all the time – you say kidding softly, low-key confessing to her, afraid of rejection while she smiles at you shyly, nodding.

\- I-I’d like that too – she says softly, squeezing your hand back as if she was accepting your confession while you sigh relieved.

\- But we should be careful – you warn her seriously – You know our relationship is forbidden and could bring us a lot of problems if not something worst.

\- I know – she says sadly – But we have feelings for each other, don’t we? So they can’t do anything about it – says determined, looking intensely into your eyes while holding tighter your hand, interlacing your fingers, making you feel like they fit perfectly.

The morning passes by quickly between conversations and laughs before you two have to part away with the promise of seeing each other the next day or talk in your free time.

As your friendship blooms into a relationship, you realize there’s more affection in your conversations, more caring looks and soft touches until one day that closeness ends with your lips melting together in a sweet kiss that sends an electric and warm jolt all over your body, reaching your heart, setting it on fire.

She rests her forehead against yours, nuzzling your nose as she smiles softly.

\- Horosho…. Are you sure you aren’t an angel? Because that tasted like heaven – she says laughing at her own joke.

\- That was really lame Elichi but I have to admit that it was truly incredible – you say teasing her, laughing at her lame joke.

That was the first kiss of many more to come as feelings develop with every kiss, with every look and touch but still having to refrain yourselves from following your true and wildest desires until a particular day comes.

It’s a cloudy evening when you take away the life of an elderly sweet woman. When you exit the building, rain is pouring hard as if the sky it’s crying her departure, gaining a new angel but it’s not the only one as you observe Elichi waiting for you under the pouring rain, softly crying. You sigh and embrace her in a tight hug, letting her cry freely while her tears mix up with the raindrops.

Slowly, her crying ceases in your arms but you keep holding her tightly against you until she calms down completely.

\- Do you feel better? – you ask her softly, almost in a whisper, not wanting to startle her. She nods, whining while hiding more into you, sheltering herself from the rain – Good because I don’t want to be insensitive but we’re getting soaked and cold so how about we leave before we actually get sick? – you say trying to cover her a little bit more with your body.

Eli sniffles and without saying a word, takes your hand, starting to run with the rain still pouring hard over your heads, obliging you to guide her to your house as it’s the closest one.


	5. Heaven sin

**Heaven sin**

As you enter in your home, you turn the heat up and take Elichi to your bedroom, showing her the bathroom and letting her know she could use it and the towels in it, also some of your clothes while you head to use the guest’s bathroom.

So as soon as you finish bathing and you’re drying up, you realize you forgot to take some dry clothes with you. You shake your head sighing and wrap a towel around your body going to your room, forgetting to knock on the door as you enter in it.

\- Shit, sorry – you say, quickly shutting your eyes and looking away not before have caught a glimpse of Eli while she quickly tries to cover her naked body with her wings.

\- I-It’s okay – she squeals, hiding her naked body more with her wings while gathering some clothes to cover herself with them.

As you’re trying to choose some clothes to put on and get out of the room the fastest possible, you can’t help but throw some shy and sneaky glances at her, letting your eyes roam over her wings, following some lost drops running down her pale skin before they disappear under her wings.

You want to avert your eyes, to stop paying attention to the way her chest rise and fall with her quicken breathe; the way her cheeks are tinted with an intense red hue and her teeth are trapping her bottom lip between them, biting it softly or how long and toned are her legs, seeming delicious to your sight… but you really can’t.

She turns around, blushing hard whilst she tightens the hold on the shirt she just came across with and is holding, trying to cover her body from your prying eyes yet still making contact with your eyes filled with lust and desire.

Aware of your stare, you try to look away discreetly, quickly gathering some clothes to move back to your guest room when your feet betray you getting frozen as soon as your bodies brush in your way out. You inhale deeply, trying to control your darkest desires but her delicious scent fills your nostrils making your body move against your will and traps her against the wardrobe, between it and you.

She squeals and gazes up to you, locking her gaze with yours, making you appreciate how dilated are her pupils with lust.

You give her time to push you away while you keep approaching to her but instead of stopping you, she pulls you closer, your lips meeting halfway in a hungry and passionate kiss, one too different from your usual kisses. Then she grabs your head in her hands and pulls you even closer, deepening it.

Your naked body gets pressed against hers yet your hands get placed over her hips, keeping her pressed against the wood of the wardrobe without any possibility of moving.

Slowly, you break the kiss and start to leave a trail of kisses, descending along her neck as soft moans escape from her lips, her hands reaching your hair to pull it softly.

You know you need to stop before going further and both of you end regretting it but you really can’t do it.

You inhale her scent, smelling her arousal, observing her pupils getting more and more dilated which throw you more over the edge of your self-control before you end losing it.

You nuzzle her neck unsure of your next move, licking and biting it softly, enjoying the sound of her soft moans in your ear and the way she throws her head backwards in pleasure, giving you more room to suck it and leave a hickey in there. At the same time, your hands start to wander over her body to her hips while caressing her silky skin in the process.

\- We need to stop Elichi - you whisper against her neck, nibbling it unable to stop yourself.

\- Don’t. I want to feel you – you hear her saying hoarsely, making you lose the little control you still had on you.

As she commands, you keep kissing and nibbling her neck while your hands caress her skin, feeling goosebumps under your touch whilst they roam all over it. Your lips wander down along her neck, stopping on her chest, looking at her uncertainly.

\- Please, keep doing it – she says, her hand stroking your cheek.

\- Are you sure? – you ask, wanting her to be sure for real.

She nods, smiling softly at you as she reaches your lips to try to ease your worries with her kisses, sweets at first before the intensity start to heat them up, her hands tangling into your hair, softly pulling it in pleasure.

Her smile, her blush, her driven pleasure… it’s enough to encourage you to keep going, tentatively bringing your hand up to her chest before your touch is soon replaced by your lips finding a way to her shoulders, moving with patience over her chest, leaving little bites in their way which results in her arching her back.

Your hands make their way down, grabbing her thighs to put her legs around your waist, carrying her to the bed as you lay her carefully on the mattress.

\- Are you really sure of this? – you ask her once again, trying to be completely sure before continuing.

\- I am. Don’t worry Nontan – she says, bringing your face closer to hers to kiss you sweetly, dissipating all your worries once again.

You kiss her once more as your naked bodies touch, making you excited with every brush and light touch. Your hand start to wander along her sides, followed close enough by your lips until reaching her hips. You look up at her again as her trembling fingertips graze over the skin of your back, drawing light figures over it.

\- You’re really sexy – she says in a shy whisper, making both of you to blush hard before you go back up to kiss her deeply, trying to erase any incoming insecurities she could have.

\- So are you – you answer against her lips and wink at her, making her blush more profound, going back to kiss her addictive lips.

You sigh over her lips as you stop to catch on your breath and smile stupidly at each other, pecking her lips one last time before you continue to trace a path of light kisses along her neck, down to her collarbone until reaching again her chest, nuzzling it playfully.

Soon, your hands wander down to stroke her stomach, only to end coming back up to find her breasts, brushing them lightly before grabbing them, massaging them as she moans in pleasure. Instantly, you notice her nipples going hard and goosebumps appearing on her skin. So tentatively, you wrap your mouth around her nipple, sucking it deeply while she moans your name in surprise, pulling you closer, making the breast in your mouth to go deeper in. For some more seconds, your mouth and also your hand keep sucking and pinching her nipples, or massaging her breasts, torturing her in sweet way.

Even in the heat of the moment, you’re able to notice her legs tightening around your waist then her arms surrounding your neck to pull you up in a hungry kiss, driven completely by the lust and desire you two feel.

As your hands resume their wandering, getting lost while exploring each other bodies’, her hands grip on your shoulders while she bites her bottom lip, whispering in your ear.

\- As much as I enjoy this sweet foreplay, I need to feel you.

Her voice is raspy, a mixture of embarrassment and need in her tone as she kisses you desperately with lust.

You grin smugly at her. – Oh, I thought you were enjoying it.

As you say that, your hand slips down her body, reaching her intimate parts to rub them, enjoying the wetness of it while your lips meet again in a fierce kiss.

\- This might hurt – you say, looking at her as you interlace one of your hands with hers, introducing a finger in her, slowly taking it out before introducing it again, repeating the same action more times before adding another finger in her, gaining a gasp mixed up with a loud moan while her hand squeezes yours tightly with the increasing of your thrusts.

Her body starts to move in synchrony with your fingers, creating more friction before she shuts her eyes, moaning loudly your name as she comes in your fingers.

\- Sorry – she whispers a low and embarrassed apology as she hides her face in the crook of your neck, lightly kissing it… You want nothing more than to laugh at her cuteness and see her red face yet you choose to just rub her back in circles to let her know it's okay.

\- Don’t worry Elichi – you tell her softly, kissing her temple – Plus, it’s pretty sexy to see you came – you say winking at her playfully, trying to downplay the issue as she slaps your shoulder even more embarrassed than before, making you giggle at her redden face and cute expression.

But you barely have time to keep giggling when you feel her hands starting to wander down your sides, reaching your butt to bring you closer as your centers connect, making both of you to gasp at the same time.

And just like that, by impulse, your bodies start to move in synchrony, rubbing your intimate parts together, alternating rhythms. As the rhythm increases, your kisses get more and more passionate, letting pleasured moans escape from your mouths as you take a short break before your lips end crashing again, not being able to resist the addition of their taste.

Soon enough, your lips get attached to her skin, sucking it to silence the moans that threaten with each one of your thrusts and the wonderful feeling that comes with them.

The sound of your centers colliding fills the room as moans get lost in each other’s mouths, building the perfect ambient to the climax that comes hard, exhausting both of you with its intensity.

You flop next to her, opening your arms for her to rest in them, then she strokes your stomach as both of you gaze into the other’s cloudy eyes, still recovering from your orgasms.

\- Are you okay? – you ask unsure if you hurt her.

\- I am - she says smiling sweetly at you, passing her thumb over your lips before replacing it with her lips in a deep kiss.

\- Can I ask you for something? – she asks insecurely as she pulls slightly apart, biting her lips nervously.

\- Of course, whatever you want – you say encouragingly.

\- Can I see your wings?

You’re surprised about her petition but slowly start to spread them out under her intense and curious gaze.

Your wings, unlike hers or other death angels’ wings, are dark grey with soft touches of white and red in your feathers. They contrast with hers which shine brightly, purely with their intense white, not to forget the smooth of its touch…

Her fingers tremble as they touch them, stroking them softly as she admires your feathers.

\- So soft and beautiful… – she trail off in a whisper completely absorbed by their beauty, lightly placing a kiss over them that send shivers all over your body.

Next, she spreads her wings out, touching and playing with yours as your colors mix in a very unique and beautiful way, contrasting perfectly.

Slowly, you close your wings, wrapping her in them as she mirrors your actions.

\- I love you – she whispers against your heartbeat, nuzzling your chest, afraid of your reaction at her confession.

\- I love you too – you whisper back at her, pressing her tighter against you, covering her more with your wings as you kiss her temple, wishing her a good sleep.

She finally looks at you and cups your cheek, kissing you deeply and tenderly before wrapping her wings around you tighter, keeping both of you warm as both of you drift to sleep peacefully with a smile on your faces.


	6. Don't hurt her

**Don’t hurt her**

Morning comes with the cheerful sound of birds chirping as you slowly open your eyes, giving them enough time to adjust to the extra light illuminating your bedroom as the sun hits the blonde hair of the sleeping beauty on your chest, making it shine brighter than ever and a strange feeling of warmth starts to fill your heart at the sight in front of you: a sweet smile embellishes her peaceful face, making you smile widely.

Your wings wrap her body tighter, keeping her warm as you observe her disheveled hair, making her look between cute and wild: the pureness and naive look upon her sleeping face; her cheeks tinted with a light red hue… and you find yourself getting lost counting the almost imperceptible freckles on her nose and witnessing a light frown appearing between her eyebrows, making your giggle.

All of sudden, you feel a little tickle above your abdomen and a light nuzzling over your chest as her ocean blue eyes look at you with warmth while she smiles at you sleepily.

\- It’s kind of creepy to stare at people while they sleep – she says groggily.

\- Not if that person it’s your gorgeous girlfriend who happens to be very naked in between your wings – you answer cockily as she blushes hard and squeals your name, slapping playfully your shoulder while you laugh and you decide you love to wake up like this.

You’re still laughing when she places her hands over your chest, drawing figures absently on it and her lips reach yours, capturing them in a deep kiss.

\- Did you sleep well? – she asks, her breath ghosting over your lips.

\- Wonderfully, what about you? – you answer back, smiling at her adoringly while stroking her wings.

\- Pretty well too – she says smiling shyly at you, a soft blush adorning her cheeks while you kiss her tenderly.

Both of you stay at bed for a little bit longer, your hands wandering over each other’s bodies, enjoying the smoothness of your skins as your fingertips graze over them to end caressing your feathers in a tenderly way, enjoying this shared moment of intimacy and love, remembering the feelings of the previous night all over again.

But even though both of you would like to stay in bed like this for the whole day, in each other’s arms, your phones have another plans, ringing almost at the same time with the details of your new jobs.

Groaning, your take off the blankets and stretch your wings, seeing an amazed look in your girlfriend’s face as she admires them then your naked body, blushing furiously while you laugh at her adorable blushing face and wink at her playfully before getting out of bed to head to the shower, moving your hips seductively with each step. ~~~~

You hear her giggling and pass by you, winking at you and sticking out her tongue at you playfully before entering in the shower first. Ah, if you could only have more time, you’d like to enjoy it while having fun with her in the shower but sadly work doesn’t let you.

So you both are quick and get dressed before leaving together to the place in question but doing your jobs separately, waiting for the other to finish, to have breakfast together and keep spending more time together.

At some point, you start to think how strange is that days keep passing, spending more and more time together and none of you have noticed any sign or received any warning from your bosses because of your relationship, seeming to strangely mean that you two seem to be out of their radar or at least for now.

\- Do you think we could have any problem? – you ask her one day, stroking her hand with your thumb, trying to calm both of you.

\- Probably? Maybe? But if we haven't had any trouble yet, we might not have it at all, don’t you think? Are you… scared? – she asks you doubtfully, cuddling more into you, clearly a little bit worried or maybe even scared at the thought of it.

\- Kind of. We keep advancing in our relationship, we spend more time together and even had sex… I’m scared something would happen to us, no, not us but to you and I won’t be able to do anything. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me Elichi and I don’t care if this is forbidden, I love you and don’t want to lose you – you confess to her worriedly, snuggling her tighter as your head rests on hers, kissing her hair.

\- I know Nontan, it’s the same for me – she says, kissing you then snuggles more into you, sheltering into your arms trying to protect herself from whatever scares her of – I have a bad feeling about this… it feels strange they don’t know about us or are okay with this.

You nod, agreeing with her and sigh heavily, nuzzling her head as you squeeze her more, trying to calm your own bad thoughts about the situation.

Days keep passing, turning into a bit more than a month since that conversation and even though with caution, you two have been living practically together along that time yet you still can’t stop being a little paranoid thinking something bad it’s about to happen. You only hope you’re wrong.

One day, you're getting closer to your job destination, only to see Elichi talking with a kid, wondering if she knows about his fate.

In matter of seconds, the ball in his hands seems to come alive and starts to roll out towards the road, being followed close enough by the kid, not noticing the car coming his way.

You can’t help but feel guilty and impotent, knowing what’s about to happen and the tragic ending of it so you take a quick look to your girlfriend, observing how determined she is then, in a fraction of second, she starts to run towards the kid and the car, pushing the kid aside at the same time your phone receives a new text that leave you frozen and horrified.

Quickly, you start to run towards her, yelling desperately to a complete petrified Elichi in front of the car.

\- Fuck, Elichi move!! – you yell at her, trying to make her react but it’s useless.

In a desperate sprint, you spread your wings out to fly the distance that separate you two and wrap your wings around her body, covering her completely with them as you throw yourself in front of the car, making both of you fall onto the ground after the impact.

The car ends hitting you, scratching and wounding a great part of your wings before escaping, not bothering to stop for a second and as soon as Eli and you lock eyes, your world seem to disappear.

You can clearly appreciate her scared state and hard crying, making your heart break at the sight while a deep feeling of angst settle in your heart, making you think you weren't fast enough and hadn't been able to shield her in your wings from the impact so she ended getting hurt.

\- Hey, hey, please tell me you’re okay – you say softly, touching her face with a trembling hand, trying to reassure she’s indeed okay.

\- I-I am… but you… you’re bleeding! Why did you do that, idiot!? – she yells at you, without stop looking at her trembling hands stained with your blood while she cries even harder, not believing you risked your own life to save hers.

\- Cos I love you and I wasn’t going to let you die, silly – you say with trembling voice, smiling at her softly then kiss her through your pain, trying to calm her down, trying to reassure her that you’ll be okay so she can stop crying. ~~~~

Slowly, both of you get back on your own feet, with Elichi supporting your weight as you two walk to the car to go back to your house.

\- You’re such an idiot – she says tearfully, sniffling as she side hugs you and you can only smile at her, not giving what happened or your wounds any importance.

She doesn’t need to know how you can’t stand the thought of losing her for anything in the world and would even risk your own life to protect her, at least she doesn’t right now.

As soon as both of you are back at home, she helps you to sit on the couch before going to get the first-aid kit but when she returns and before she can even start to take care of your wounds and heal them, a heavy black smoke starts to fill the room, obliging you to stand up as you easily can and place yourself in front of Eli to try to protect her.

\- W-What’s going on Nontan? – she asks you scared, gripping your shirt.

\- They’re coming for us… No, they’re coming for me – you say serious yet try to calm her down, giving her a soft smile.

Before she can ask who _they_ are exactly, black feathers appear floating over the air until two figures with spread out wings show up sharply.

\- Well, well, well… look at this, our dear sister is with a filthy angel – says a petite girl with her jet black hair in two pigtails.

\- Nicochi, Maki-chan, to what do I owe this pleasure? – you ask them ironically and falsely, trying to control your anger at their presence and insult, spreading your wounded wings out to hide and shield Eli from them.

\- So an angel eh? – Nico ignores you, wandering around the house before staring at both of you – You know that goes against our laws, don’t you?

\- I _do_ know it – you do, you’ve been afraid of this moment since the very start of your relationship, always hoping for the best but expecting the worst…

\- Then you know what’s next – she says moving her head as more angels of death appear, surrounding both of you to take Eli away from you.

\- Don’t you fucking dare to touch or hurt her! – you yell at them threateningly, trying to stop them but Maki is faster and grips you tightly, stopping you from moving while Nico and the others approach to punch, kick and hurt you in every way they can, leaving Elichi alone, too much of your tranquility.

You try to, fight against them, trying to free yourself from them and take Elichi away but it’s impossible, they outnumber you and your wounds don’t make any favor.

Soon enough, a violent blow knock you out, leaving you completely unconscious. The last thing you remember it’s seeing Elichi struggling and calling out your name before everything turns black.


	7. Choose your new beginning

**Choose your new beginning**

You open your eyes immersed in the most absolute darkness, feeling cold seeping through your flesh and bones yet strangely, you feel your face being the only place of your sore body that feels warm, then you sense a soft stroking over your cheek that helps you to slowly and completely wake up, only to realize you’re in the depths of hell.

\- Hey – whispers a soft voice as if talking louder would hurt you, without stopping stroking your cheek for a second – How are you feeling?

You gaze up at the voice, seeing a dim light between the darkness and observe her face, raising your trembling hands to touch it lightly as if she was a mirage while she smiles at you and holds one of your hands against her face, kissing tenderly the palm of it. You smile softly back at her, breathing calm knowing she’s okay aside from a bruised lip and some scratches.

\- Pretty sore but glad they didn’t do anything to you because they didn’t, right? – you ask her, trying to sit up with her help but before she can answer, a voice interrupts you.

\- Aww, look how cute you two are, too bad it’ll be the last time you spend together – you hear Nico saying darkly, surrounding both of you with the rest of death angels' family, obliging you to stand up coughing blood while you painfully spread your wings out to try to protect your girlfriend.

Maki gets closer to both of you and positions herself in front of you before offering you a deal.

\- Nozomi, you have two options: either you choose her or us... So who will you choose?

You look at them then at Eli, being completely sure of your decision. You don’t even have to say it out loud before you push Elichi aside and get ready for the upcoming fight with the ones who seconds ago were all the family you ever had but now… now she’s all the family you need and choose.

They start to attack you one by one while in a moment of distraction and whilist you hardly keep up with the fight and defending yourself, you fail to notice Nico taking Eli away to try to kill her until you hear her piercing scream filling the air and try to escape from everybody, dodging their attacks while running towards them, just in time to wrap her again in your wings, shielding her with your body as Nico’s sword pierces you.

Your wings wrap around her tighter, trying to block the sword from hurting her while it keeps going deeper in you, making you bleed harder and Elichi start to cry and scream in your wings.

\- Stop! Please, stop! – you hear her yelling at Nico, crying harder while her hands fly to your chest trying to stop the sword from hurting you more and close the wound with her magic but it’s futile.

Nico takes out the sword off your body, smirking satisfied as you fall onto the hard and cold ground, covering everything with your blood.

Eli quickly knees over you trying to keep healing you while you hazily observe some lights getting closer breaking into the dark.

\- Please hold on. Don’t leave me Nozomi! – cries Elichi, her tears falling on your chest while her hands keep trying to cover and heal your wound with the light emanating from them.

You smile sadly at her, trying to reach her cheek to cup and stroke it and wipe her tears away but even that simple movement cause you a terrible pain and your hand fall to the ground as you start to cough more blood, finding hard to breathe while her voice begging you to stay with her starts to be a distant echo.

Even in your dazed state, you can clearly appreciate the group of lights getting closer to you and the face of your beloved angel being illuminated as she turns around to look at the lights, surprised but delighted at their presence there and quickly start to beg at what seems the authoritarian figure.

\- Umi, please help me. I love her a-and she’s not a bad person, she saved me – you hear Elichi begging and yelling nervously at such figure who you can only distinguish her long blue hair and a blurry scowl on her face while tears keep flooding down your beloved's beautiful face.

You see the blue haired figure shaking her head and sighing deeply, stroking your Elichi’s cheek while she gets closer to your body and abruptly, you feel a bright light hitting your chest, burning it up as if you were in flames, making you yell in agony until your wound heals completely and your girlfriend’s arms embrace you tightly against her body, feeling her body providing you of more warmth while she kisses your head, wetting your face with her tears as you dimly hear voices in the background.

Soon, light and dark surround both of you, making you look up at them, observing the contrast of angry faces and hate against kind ones and acceptance.

\- This is your last chance Tojo. You choose us, your family or her? – warns and offers you Maki again.

\- I choose Elichi, no matter what. Always – you say weakly but seriously, squeezing Elichi’s hand before advancing, stumbling clumsily towards Maki and Nico with your wings wide open.

\- In that case you don’t let us another option… - Maki says disappointed, sighing heavily while she grabs your arms and makes you kneel down.

There’s no point on fighting knowing what would happen next, so you take a deep breath and look at them, noticing the disappointment written all over their faces and it hurts almost as much as the sword that pierced you minutes ago.

Nico shakes her head and grabs your wings, starting to break and cut them with the same sword she had pierced you previously, turning you in a fallen angel.

You start to scream in pain and agony as tears run down your face. Tears of what you’ve been, of what your wings and family meant to you… You cry for your life, for the pain and maybe, the possibility of a safe future with Elichi.

Soon, the insufferable pain stops as your vision start to get blurry, seeing Eli one last time before everything goes black again.

Several days have passed after that when you finally wake up, yelling in complete agony and pain in a room that you barely recognize but you aren’t completely not get used to.

You hear some rushed steps and prepare to defend yourself when you feel gentle hands on your back trying to take the pain you’re feeling off as a soft blue light envelope you.

\- Shh, shh, it’s okay Nontan. I’m here, you’re okay, you're safe – says the very familiar voice of your girlfriend and you can’t help the shy tears that escape from your eyes after hearing her comforting and sweet voice again.

Of course you’re in her bedroom.

You try to move but she stops you, embracing you while calming down your pain and kisses your shoulder.

\- What happened? – you ask hesitatingly, not remembering anything except Nico in front of you with a sword, the sword that is usually used to kill or send death angels into exile, ending in the depths of the human world as fallen angels, stripping them of all their powers aside of their privileges and especially, their wings.

\- They took away your wings for choosing me. Umi let you be alive – she says quietly, stroking your arms while nuzzling your head in an almost motherly way.

\- Why? – you ask her confused. Why would they go through the trouble of letting you alive and be with her after such sin? You also want to ask her who is Umi but you barely have energy for anything.

\- Because I love you and you saved me – she says cupping your cheek and kisses you with love.

\- I love you too, you saved me too – you say smiling at her softly and tiredly but still grateful for her and everything she did to you – That means I don’t have wings anymore? – you ask her, trying to reach to touch the scars on your back where your wings used to be.

\- You don’t have them, sorry Nontan but Umi says that maybe with time you can earn new wings like guardian angels have – she says sadly but hopeful and you can’t help but wonder how it’d be to be a guardian angel…

\- What about you? Did they do anything to you?

\- No, just a warning for fraternize with the “enemy” and live in sin but they don’t see you as a threat or a bad person or anything like that so I still preserve my wings and job as guardian angel. Sorry your family wasn’t so understanding – she says quietly, regretfully and you sigh, knowing sooner or later something like that would have to happen, you're just happy she still can preserve her wings and life.

And that’s when reality hits you, the fact that you don’t have a work, neither money nor a house… so you start to panic, moving restlessly in her arms.

\- I know what you’re thinking of and I’m going to stop you right there. I know you might be overwhelmed but you don’t have anything to worry about, okay?

\- But I don’t have anything Elichi. I don’t have a work anymore, or money or a house…

\- True but you _do_ have a house. We can live together, we’ve been practically doing it these last months – she says tenderly, stroking your cheek – and you already know my money and everything I have is yours. And we’ll look for a job for you if you want, just don’t worry about all that now my love, focus on recovery.

You sigh and snuggle into her, thinking about her words while smiling at the thought of a life together, this time for real.

\- I think I might want to study – you say worried about her reaction, to find a shocked face that leads to a soft smile spreading across her face.

\- What would you want to study? – she says smiling at you encouragingly.

\- I don’t know. I know I want to take care of people, I’m kind of good at it after all even though I had to kill them later – you say as a joke to break the tension while she scowls at you and you laugh, uplifting her frown – Maybe I could try to study something that would allow me to take care of kids or old people? I have a lot of knowledge so it wouldn’t be hard, just expensive and since I can’t be an angel of death and take people’s pain away while I take their lives, I think I could heal them or make their lives a bit better in exchange.

\- You know I’ll support you in whatever you want to do, just don’t worry about money or anything else, okay? – she tells you, embracing you tighter and gives you an encouraging smile that warms your heart and gives you enough courage to start a new life.

Things aren’t as you expected but if your beloved angel Elichi is by your side, you know everything would be alright eventually, and this simple thought make you smile about a life and a future together with her, working in something you could like and saving lives for real this time.

\- I’m so in love with you – you say kissing her happily and deeply, showing her all the love you feel for her then hug her tightly, giggling as a happy feeling runs through your veins.

\- I’m really in love with you too – she answers to you, smiling back at you and lays both of you again on the mattress, resting and kissing you while being in each other’s arms, healing all your wounds.

And just like that, in the safety of her arms and with the love she provides you with, you rest again, drifting back to sleep while dreaming of a new future and life with Eli, this time as something real and tangible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank to all those who followed the story, commented it and gave it kudos.
> 
> Special thanks to NicoBrandoWRYYYx9000 for commenting every chapter, it really encouraged me to keep up with the fic hehe 
> 
> The story and adventure comes to an end but there's always more little ones out there :3


End file.
